Legend Clash
by DarkAura133448
Summary: When the worlds of Doctor Who and Pokemon collide, it can only mean an adventure. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's notes- Hello, I am DarkAura133448. I am really into Anime, Comedy and Sci-Fi, so I suppose that's why I've written this. I've been looking over some of the Fan fictions on this site, and a lot of them are really fantastic. Couple that fact and the fact that I usually have quite a bit of time to waste, I thought I'd try to write one of my own. So… here it is I suppose. This is my take on Richard Dungworth's Doctor who Decide Your Destiny book "Alien Arena", with a Pokémon twist to it._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon, Doctor Who, Alien Arena or any of the characters within them._

**Legends are powerful things. They remain scattered across many galaxies, telling many stories. Some tell of incredible adventures, finding great treasures and creatures. Some tell of great heroes, and their epic quests to defend that which they cherish. Some even tell of great beings. Deities. Gods. But those aren't important to this story. Only two are important right now.**

**One speaks of an impossible man, skipping across time and space itself. How he undertakes epic responsibilities in defending species, planets, and even entire galaxies from threat, as if a hobby. This is the legend of the one known as Star Walker. The Oncoming Storm. The Last Time Lord.**

**The other speaks of a child, handed great power by a god. Slicing through its world with its partner, with abilities beyond human comprehension. Speed, Reflexes and the strength of a Beast. This is the legend of the one simply known as Dark Aura. And this is the story of how the two legends intertwine.**

A shadow slices though the interior of a ship, gliding through space. Far from home, it is lost and searching. All it wishes is to find its partner, snatched cruelly from it for reasons unknown. But first, it must avoid the many dangers of trespassing on a vessel filled with great beasts.

Meanwhile, far on the other end of the galaxy, a blue box drifts peacefully among the stars. Inside, is a mysterious man, is pacing slowly around the controls. He looks to be in his thirties, wearing a brown pinstriped suit and white baseball sneakers. With dark tousled brown hair and softening, deep brown eyes, it wouldn't seem that he was the pilot of a Time/Space ship. Right now, all he was, was wandering. And his mind was wandering with him.

_And there we are. As far as openings go, I think I've done terribly… But hey, you guys are the judges. What do you think? What I'm really aiming for is to show the interaction between two "beings" with inhuman abilities, and how the two would react to each other. And I promise I'll try to put as much of the Tenth Doctor's personality into it. A quick warning, there will probably be many more Doctor Who references in this Fanfic than Pokémon ones._

_Hope you enjoy _=)


	2. Chapter 2

_OK, chapter 2! Sorry the chapters are a bit short, I'll get them to last a bit longer once the story moves on some more (I hope!)._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Doctor Who or Pokémon, but I still love both._

Fleeing great creatures, the shadow now runs in the open. A girl, no more than 10, was tearing away from what looked like crocodiles. Her flowing brown hair almost sliced by outstretched claws, and jaws that could smash concrete snapping towards her, the child had a valid reason for running. Avoiding laser fire from high-tech pistols, she climbed rapidly up a ladder nearby. And that was where her luck ran out. Two snake-like creatures were guarding the platform above. As they rested their slitted eyes upon her, they began to slither towards her. Her original pursuers were blocking the ladder, advancing with eyes that screamed for blood. The girl kept in a sigh. She knew she was really in trouble now.

Meanwhile, silence had slipped far from the blue box. Somehow managing to stay on his feet, the man tried as many levers as he could, but it did nothing. As if a bratty child, the vessel continued to lurch throughout the Time Vortex.

"What's wrong now?"

While the Time Lord sounded exasperated, there was an intrigued gleam behind his sparky eyes. His ship had never done this before. Well, once, but that was a while ago. Then again, there was that time…

A sudden jolt threw reality back into motion. Now wasn't the time for reminiscing. Not yet. Now seemed more like the time to hit controls with a large mallet.

_There we are, I told you it would be short! The reason is there really isn't anything much to work with until I can introduce the two characters properly, both to you, the readers, and each other. I think that probably won't happen for two or three more chapters, so please bear with me!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3! Now I can finally get the story running properly, as I don't think I would have been able to continue it for much longer without naming anybody._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Pokémon or Doctor Who, but writing stories about them is good fun._

Cornered like a panicking rat, the young girl had little time to consider a way out her predicament. As she avoided claws, fangs and even laser fire, she considered her options. She couldn't fight them, as even for her, 4 violent, armed guards were not easy to overcome. She couldn't surrender, as these beasts didn't seem to be in a particularly merciful mood. And the only way to run was jumping off a 5 meter (16 foot) drop…

No way was that going to happen quickly. All she could do was continue avoiding. And soon, that plan failed too. As she swiftly avoided the fangs of the serpents, one of the crocodiles seized its chance. It sliced at her with elongated claws, and hit the mark. The child staggered back, blooded and tattered. With a swipe from its muscular tail, one of the snake creatures swiped her clean off the drop.

Landing smack on her head, pain took hold in seconds. Her vision blurred, as she looked to her attackers aiming its laser gun… And heard the distant sound. The sound was not one she was familiar with. It was like a mechanical wheeze, slowly getting louder. Looking up, she could clearly see the creatures, faces contorted, desperately trying to escape the sound. The child enjoyed listening to it, it was almost like a melody. Without warning, a silhouette appeared near her. It slowly solidified into… a royal blue Police phone box. The girl was intrigued. What was this thing? She continued to stare, though knowing it would do nothing for her, besides it driving the creatures above her away.

The wheezing soon stopped, and an eerie silence broken only by the young girl's breath, descended until the creaking of the blue box's doors broke it. A man with a brown pinstriped suit stepped out. The girl simply looked towards him as he patted the box, and the last thing the girl saw was his gentle face turned towards hers until it all faded to black.

_And cue cliff-hanger! I finally managed to make it last longer, and I will be getting it to extend as much as I can later. Thanks for putting up with the story, I've never really tried to write one until now. _


End file.
